


found something real that's out of touch

by crashandburn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angst and Fluff, F/M, Fallen Angels, Fluff, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Not really slow burn, Poor Sweet Babies Rey and Kylo, Prince of Darkness!Kylo, Sweet Kylo Ren, Touch-Starved, Wingless!Rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crashandburn/pseuds/crashandburn
Summary: “I don’t have my wings.” Rey says it like it explains everything. He gives her a puzzled look. She further explains, “That is why I belong here.”He scoffs, “That is hardly a reason to go to hell.”What can she say? That she was unwanted by the Maker himself? That she was abandoned for something that was not even her fault? That she has no one left in the entire world? She doesn’t dare voice any of these things. Instead, she settles for, “Well, why are you here?”Kylo looks at her. Really looks at her. It burns into her soul. Finally, after what feels like an eternity, he turns away. His voice is a deep rumble in his chest, so low she can barely make out his words.“I was once a fallen angel too, you know.”Or the one where Rey is a fallen angel and Kylo Ren is the Prince of Darkness
Relationships: Ben Solo & Han Solo, Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Kylo Ren & Snoke, Kylo Ren/Rey, Leia Organa & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I have been obsessed with Reylo for the longest time and finally felt the urge to dabble. Enjoy my attempt at an AU! This is barely the prologue and there is more to come! Thanks so much for reading!  
> -AW

When Kylo Ren, Prince of Darkness, saw her standing there, he couldn’t believe his eyes. How could a girl this beautiful end up in the fiery pits of hell?

  
Every soul that came here had to go through him first and await their punishment. He could not think of one for this girl. Her brown eyes sparkle with a fire that remind him very much of the flames around them. Their eyes meet and share an intense gaze, until his eyes wander to the top of her head. A soft glow of a halo encircles her brown tresses. _So, not just a girl, then._

  
She presses her lips together and looks down. When she looks up, the heat of her gaze is warm like a brand upon his skin. She obviously knows the answer before she even asks, “Where am I?”

  
He pauses with his consumption of her appearance. She is like a fresh drink of water in the fire that surrounds them. He takes in a deep breath, “You’re my guest.”  
She nods, like this is something she hears every day. He is in awe; she is magnificent. As he examines her further, he prays that Snoke would let him keep her. _Let me keep you, little angel_ , He begged. _I can keep you safe here in this hell of a place._

  
“What’s your name?” Kylo asks, head held tall.

  
“Rey,” She responds, matching his posture. “And yours?”

  
He hesitates. For some reason, he wants to say the name of who he is not anymore. The boy who had nothing to lose and everything to gain. The boy who he would never be again. He settles with, “Kylo Ren.”

  
Rey’s eyes narrow at him. _Ah, so she’s heard the stories_. “Prince of Darkness.”


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo Ren become acquainted in the place known as hell.

“Ah,” He sounds disappointed. “So you’ve heard the rumors.” 

“They say you’re a monster.”

“Yes, I am.” He bites back. So there is no denial from him. It must be true then, right? Rey can’t tell. The way he is looking at her now is not harsh. 

He interrupts her train of thought. “Then I must be a monster.”

He seems so sure. She isn’t. “Well, I’d like to make that decision for myself.”

Taken aback, he just stares at her for a minute. Rey clears her throat. 

Kylo gives a short nod. His eyes trace over her features, memorizing her. “Now, tell me, how does an angel end up here?” 

***

She takes a quick inhale of breath, hurt crossing her face. How was she supposed to explain this all to him? Her angelic family had forsaken her when they discovered the secret about her wings. At age five, when her wings were supposed to grow in, she didn’t have any. How can an angel be born without wings without being truly evil? Rey was cast out for being different from the rest of the heavenly beings. Her family abandoned her in Purgatory.

Rey scavenged her way through Purgatory. It is not how it is in the stories. It was a barren desert with a brutal heat and sandstorms that went on for days. It wasn’t living, it was surviving. Sometimes, foolishly, she believed her parents might come back for her. Maybe they would see that she was worth it, wings or not. She counted the days, carving the tally marks into the wall. They never came back.

She met a friend while in Purgatory. His name was Finn. She liked Finn because it was hard to find anyone else she could trust. Most people were zombies, with bodies that didn’t belong to themselves and eyes that were soulless. 

When you reach Purgatory, you are given a number of days that you are to stay there. This number is given based on sins, good deeds, and prayers from your past life. When your days run out, you are sent to meet the Maker in the sky or the Devil underground. When Rey arrived, she had an infinity sign above her head. She was supposed to stay in Purgatory for eternity. No one was praying for her to reach heaven. No one was looking after it. Her family had placed her there, because she was nothing if she didn’t have wings. Then, one day, Finn was supposed to face his destiny. 

Your fate comes in the form of a letter. It’s marked with numbers; seven for heaven and the Beast’s Mark for hell. When Finn opened the envelope, it read  _ 666 _ . 

Rey cried for hours after that. Finn was nice and pure, her first friend ever. He held her as she sobbed into the night. And that was when she made her decision.

She prayed and prayed until the sun rose. She begged the Maker, the Devil, even her family of angels. 

She looked up to the clouds, collapsing onto her knees. They stared back at her. Agony consumed her as she pleaded, “I’d do anything. I’d give anything.” Hands fisted at her sides, nails digging into her palms. “Take me instead. Take me!”

Exhausted from her weeping, she passed out in Finn’s arms. When she woke, she was looking into the eyes of Kylo Ren. 

***

“I don’t have wings,” Rey blurts out. 

He raises an eyebrow. “Is that so?”

Rey doesn’t know why his deep throaty voice makes her hold her breath and her heart quicken. The longer she looks at him, the more she realizes that if she didn’t belong here, he most certainly didn’t either. His long black hair curls around his ears, which are a little too big for his face. He is unconventionally handsome, with dark brown eyes that pierce into her soul. That is probably the point of them. Ha. Lips that are red and plump, almost always forming into a pout. The last thing she notices is a jagged, angry scar that goes from the top of his forehead down to his collar. He is dressed in a long black tunic and his wings are hidden away from sight. She wonders what they would look like. Would they be dark grey with ruffled feathers or black and short and wiry? She doesn’t know the answer, but she wanted to find out.

“Where will I go now?” She asks, her curiosity getting the better of her.

**

Kylo can’t help but think she looks like a lost little lamb.  _ More like a lamb to the slaughter,  _ he thinks to himself. His tone is mocking when he says, “You’ll come with me, little angel. We’ll go to the palace.” 

The palace is unlike anything she had seen before. It’s surrounded by a tall wall, overgrown vines with thorns that intertwined. Rey is in shock to see the exterior of the castle, with crystal walls that reflected the constant fires in the distance. If she listens close enough, she can hear the wails and screams of the damned. 

Guards flank the doors everywhere. White army covers them, swords in their hands. There were more levels than Rey could see. She looks to see intricate chandeliers that hung down from the tall ceilings. Kylo leads her up multiple sets of stairs and into what looked like his chambers. 

“Is this your bedroom?” Rey questions, the silence uncomfortable for her. From the rumors she’s heard, the Prince of Darkness is ruthless and menacing. The Kylo Ren that is in front of her looks simply like a prince. If this is going where she thinks it’s going, he will bed her against her will and take what he wants. 

He gives her a puzzled look. “No, this is to be yours.”

_ So he wants to do this in my room. Might as well get it over with.  _ She begins to remove her white wrappings from her arm, unraveling. They fall to the ground in a heap. She reaches for the bottom of her tunic, about to pull it over her head when she feels strong hands on hers. They halt her, holding her in place. 

“What are you doing?” Kylo looks down at her, the height difference evident now between them. His eyes are dark and his cheeks are flushed. 

Her brows furrowed in confusion. “You didn’t take me here to bed me?”

“No. I would never-” He shakes his head. “I would never take something that was not given freely.” 

He releases her wrists and she grieves the loss of warmth. Rey blinks up at him, “Then why am I here?”

“You are full of light. Your presence brings comfort. You are to be the comfort to the burning souls in perdition,” His eyes search hers, looking for something. She wonders if he’ll find it. He reaches up and tucks a piece of hair behind her hair, his touch feather light. 

“And what does that include?” Rey asks, unsure of her place in all of this.

“You will figure it out soon enough.” He feels the summoning from Snoke. “I must go now. Please, make yourself comfortable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are short and that's probably going to be from now on. Don't know how many chapters it'll be, but I know how I want our favorite space couple to end up. Thanks so much for reading a smaller author like myself!


End file.
